Curious George Watches a Movie Being Filmed
by Lady Eowyn of Rohan
Summary: Exactly what the title says! This isn't really a parody or a spoof, it's a fanfic with Curious George. I love Curious George, he's so cute! :) If I find a better category for this story, I'll move it! Let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: Curious George and the man with the yellow hat are obviously NOT my characters. This story is an attempt to write a story in the style of most Curious George stories, featuring, of course, Curious George. Unfortunately, there isn't a separate category for Curious George stories, so this will have to go in miscellaneous. sniffle  
  
Curious George is a very mischievous little monkey.  
  
He lives with his friend, the man with the yellow hat.  
  
The two of them like to do fun things together… but sometimes George is a little too curious and gets himself in trouble.  
  
One day, the man with the yellow hat decided to give Curious George a treat. "George, I got a part in a new movie, and we're filming it today. Would you like to come watch?" he asked.  
  
Curious George jumped up and down happily.  
  
"But listen, you have to do what they tell you to, okay? No wandering off on your own. No touching things marked 'don't touch.' Just stay close to me, and be a good monkey."  
  
Curious George nodded, and the two of them got into the car. "This scene takes place in the auditorium. I pretend to be a mean principal giving a speech to my students," the man explained.  
  
When they arrived, they went into the school, and followed the signs that said "THIS WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM."  
  
Curious George was excited.  
  
"Now remember, BE GOOD!" warned the man with the big yellow hat. He pushed open the door.  
  
There were so many people! So many lights! So much noise!  
  
Curious George was scared. He leaped into the man's arms.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry," the man told him. George hid his head.  
  
They walked together toward the front, and reached a tall woman in a long black dress and a short, fat man with a mustache. Curious George peeked out. What would it be like if he pulled the mustache? Oh, the man told him not to do anything naughty. Well, maybe he could do it when no one was looking.  
  
"Hello. I'm playing in the principal in the next scene," announced the man with the yellow hat to the two people in front.  
  
"Ah, yes. And… the monkey?" asked the short man, rubbing his mustache. George watched his motions intently.  
  
"Oh, George just came along to watch. He'll be good."  
  
"Alright," said the tall woman. "But make sure he doesn't disturb anyone, or I'll have to ask him to leave. Would you come with me, please?"  
  
"Of course. George, stay here while I'm working," said the man with the yellow hat as he left to go with the other two people.  
  
Curious George stayed there for a minute, then got bored and started walking around. Look! There was his friend! Why was he looking so serious? Why was everyone being so quiet? He saw a red-haired woman holding a big black box with a hole in it. What was in the box?  
  
He climbed up on a chair and then jumped to the woman's shoulder. She shrieked and nearly dropped the box. "Get off me!"  
  
George jumped off and dashed away.  
  
"GEORGE!" The man with the yellow hat came over. "I'm terribly sorry!" he said to the woman.  
  
The woman frowned. "Your monkey just cost me this scene by running in front of the camera! And it was the best take yet! Get him away from here!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," said the man again, and he took George firmly by the hand and walked to the doors. "George, I told you not to move! Now you have to go wait outside!"  
  
George hung his head.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But please listen to me next time," said his companion with a sigh.  
  
George stood quietly for a minute, then looked up and saw the short, fat man with the mustache again. George thought for a second, and then decided that if he had to leave anyway, he might as well try… He wriggled out of the man's grasp, jumped up onto the other man's shoulder and gave his mustache a strong pull!  
  
"Owwww!" screamed the short man. Seconds later, the tall woman in the long black dress came over.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.  
  
"This monkey pulled my mustache!" yelled the man.  
  
"He terrified me and ruined my footage of the scene in the auditorium – and we had it almost right!" yelled the woman with red hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll take him home right now," said the poor man with the yellow hat.  
  
The tall woman held up a hand. "No, wait. You're perfect. I'm not going to let you leave. And he's perfect, too! A mischievous monkey is just what we need for the last scene."  
  
"Really?" George looked up. Everyone seemed to be smiling. Maybe that was good.  
  
"Yes! We'll make you famous!" The woman in the long black dress bent down and smiled at George. "Would you like that, little monkey? I'll show you the script now, if you'd like."  
  
Curious George liked that idea. So much fun! Maybe it hadn't been very nice of him to tug the man's mustache. He felt sorry. But it had been fun. Oooh! He had a brilliant idea. Maybe the reason that it hurt is because he tugged on the left side. Maybe if he tugged on the right side, it would hurt less! He started inching his way over to the short man.  
  
The man with the yellow hat, being his best friend, realized what George was doing. He laughed and scooped up the monkey. "George, you never learn, do you?"  
  
George grinned.  
  
The tall woman called out, "Let's try that scene one more time. I think this will make it perfect. Hoorah for Curious George!"  
  
"Hoorah for Curious George!" everyone shouted. 


End file.
